Hanzo
Krzysztof Cybiński Paul Nakauchi }} Hanzo – jeden z bohaterów gry Overwatch, który został dodany na oficjalne serwery 24 maja 2016 roku. Hanzo to niezrównany łucznik, który przemierza świat w poszukiwaniu odkupienia. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Hanzo Shimada to mistrz łucznictwa i utalentowany zabójca. Swoimi czynami bezustannie dowodzi, że nie ma sobie równych na całym świecie. Ród Shimada to klan zabójców o wielowiekowej tradycji. Rodzina przez lata rozszerzała swoje wpływy, tworząc rozległe przestępcze imperium, czerpiące ogromne zyski z lukratywnego handlu bronią i nielegalnymi substancjami. Przeznaczeniem Hanzo, jako najstarszego syna głowy rodu, było objęcie schedy po ojcu. Od najmłodszych lat szkolono go do przejęcia odpowiedzialności za losy rodziny Shimada. Hanzo zaczął stosunkowo wcześnie przejawiać wrodzone talenty przywódcze, łatwo przychodziło mu też zrozumienie tajników strategii i taktyki. Doskonale radził sobie również w bardziej praktycznych dziedzinach: szermierce, łucznictwie i sztukach walki. Po śmierci głowy rodu starszyzna klanowa poleciła Hanzo doprowadzić do porządku jego krnąbrnego młodszego brata. W przyszłości miał on również pomóc w zarządzaniu imperium Shimada. Kiedy jednak odmówił współpracy, Hanzo był zmuszony go zabić. Ten haniebny czyn doprowadził Hanzo do rozpaczy i wyrzeczenia się spuścizny ojca. Ostatecznie odwrócił się od swego klanu i wyrzekł wszystkiego, na co tyle lat pracował. Dziś Hanzo podróżuje po świecie, doskonaląc umiejętności wojownika. Pragnie zmazać plamę na honorze i usiłuje odesłać na wieczny spoczynek dręczące go duchy przeszłości. Zdolności , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Zmierzenie się z prawdą mały|Spotkanie brata po latachGenji obserwował pędzącego w stronę Zamku Shimada Hanzo, który wspiął się na bramę i pokonał kilku strażników, po czym udał się do głównego pomieszczenia zamku, gdzie uklęknął przed nagim mieczem i malowidłem smoczych braci. Przed bronią umieścił miskę, małą podstawkę i pióro. Po chwili dostrzegł, że jest śledzony, a gdy Genji się ujawnił, wystrzelił w jego stronę strzałę, którą cyborg uniknął. Między nimi nastała walka, w której czasie rozmawiali o pewnym wydarzeniu sprzed laty. Hanzo zabił bowiem swojego brata, który sprzeciwił się klanowi. Kiedy walka przeniosła się na taras, Hanzo stwierdził, że pomimo tego, że zabił swojego brata, nadal oddaje mu cześć. Kiedy Genji zaczął pouczać Hanzo o honorze, ten przywołał dwa niebiańskie smoki. Cyborg sam następnie przywołał zielonego smoka, który zmienił kierunek lotu smoków Hanzo i skierował je przeciwko jemu samemu. Kiedy Hanzo padł na kolana i czekał na śmierć, Genji ukazał swoją twarz i wyznał mu, że jest jego zmarłym bratem. Po czym powiedział, że wybaczył mu i teraz musi on wybaczyć sobie. Następnie odszedł, znikając w kłębach dymu i zostawiając po sobie pióro, które Hanzo kładł przed mieczem i obrazemFilm animowany „Smoki”, wydany 16 maja 2016 roku.. Podczas świąt, Hanzo przyglądał się ciastu na jednym z targówCyfrowy komiks „Magia Świąt”, wydany 20 grudnia 2016 roku.. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” * „Heroes of the Storm” Filmy animowane * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Smoki” Komiksy * „Magia Świąt” Ciekawostki * Hanzo i Genji podczas tworzenia gry byli jedną postacią, lecz we wczesnych etapach rozwoju zostali rozdzieleni na dwie. * We wczesnej wersji gry, Hanzo należał do ataku. * Superzdolność Hanzo niezwykle przypomina superzdolność jego brata – Genjiego. * Hanzo był znacznie lepszym szermierzem niż Genji, lecz po „śmierci” młodszego brata poprzysiągł, że już nigdy nie użyje miecza, dlatego teraz używa łuku. * Katana Hanzo znajduje się na drugim punkcie kontrolnym na mapie Hanamura. * Zarówno Trupia Wdowa, jak i Pięść Zagłady chcą zrekrutować Hanzo do Szponu. * Jego imię może być nawiązaniem do Hattori Hanzō, znanego, japońskiego samuraja, który w popkulturze jest przedstawiany jako mistrz ninja. * Hanzo jest jedyną postacią w grze, która przy użyciu przywitania, macha prawą ręką. Lista zmian * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Hanzo en:Hanzo es:Hanzo fr:Hanzo it:Hanzo ja:ハンゾー ko:한조 pt-br:Hanzo ru:Хандзо zh:半藏 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie: Natarcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie